


Life and Death

by That1writer



Category: Supergirl(2015)
Genre: F/F, I Thought It Was A Good Idea, Life and Death AU because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1writer/pseuds/That1writer
Summary: Life always gave, and Death always recieved, but Death feels she needs to give back.





	

Life loved Death with all of her heart and to show her love, she would send gifts, whether it would be animals or humans. But, on occasions, she could see her love and those times were when a newborn could not make it and celebrations of the dead and living. 

They would meet for Pitru Paksha and Life would eat to her hearts content while Death would nibble on something, or they would meet in Japan for the Bon Festival and dance.

Life was there to deliver, but Death was there to receive. Life always had given Death gifts, of course it took a lifetime of that creature, but they were gifts nonetheless and Death loved them.

But, this time, Death felt it was her turn to deliver. 

The next time they would see each other would be during Día de Los Muértos.

The first day came and Death was waiting, anxious to see her lover. She was clothed in a black suit (she does this a lot and Life complains about how extra she is) and was wearing no shoes.

But then Life appeared and even to this day, Death was still in awe of the radiant beauty of her. Her hair cascaded to her mid back in wavy gold locks, her cheeks were a rosy red and she wore a long, white dress that had gold floral patterns, and no shoes. Her blue eyes shining with love, she embraced Death. 

"I missed you so much, Lena." She whispered. 

"And I, you, Kara." There was so much love that had been placed in those four words than there are in most stories. 

They stood there, embraced as the dead were next to their respective alters and began to eat. 

Life began to sing to one of the songs playing, even though it was in Spanish (she can speak any language she wanted), and started dancing a slow Rumba with Death. It was quite the sight, and they were both amazing dancers, and they were shaking their hips and laughing.

At the end of the song, they stopped dancing and separated.

"I've got a surprise for you," Death said, a twinkle in her eyes and a wide grin. 

She went to her satchel where she kept her essentials, and pulled out two fawns.

One was as dark as Death's cloak with grey spots, and the other was creme colored fur and white spots. 

Death presented them to Life. "After everything you have given me, those doves, that beautiful cat, and your love, I felt it was time to give you something," she pointed to the creme colored fawn. "This is Deas and this," she held up the black fawn and cooed, "is Knox. I figured, once they are fully grown, they can help bring day and night? And you can pet them and cuddle them when I can't see you."

Life was stunned for lack of a better word. She put a hand in front of her mouth to hide the ridiculous grin, but her light shone brighter. She picked up Deas and snuggled him while he burped in protest. 

"I love them so much, Lena! Thank you thank you thank you!" She put the fawn down gingerly and hugged Death as tight as she could. 

Death reciprocated and smiled.

"Anything for you, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still gay


End file.
